


Позови меня с собой

by valela, WTF Adult Comics 2021 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: низкий рейтинг [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman and children, Batman believes in people, Batman has a heart, Bruce Wayne Has Feelings, Gen, Gotham believes in Batman, batman has feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valela/pseuds/valela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/WTF%20Adult%20Comics%202021
Summary: В городе, в котором Бэтмен верит в людей, верят и в самого Тёмного Рыцаря
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: низкий рейтинг [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Позови меня с собой




End file.
